bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bendos the Silent/The Accelerate Story Arc 2 - Episode 10: Truth (Part 1/2)
Accelerate: (tosses Negan over at the Acceleraks) Negan: (lands at the feet of the Ventus one) this...can't be her, Tempest. Tempest: I'd recognize my older sister anywhere, now don't deny it. Negan: D: D: D: Accelerate: ? Tempest: O hai, I assume you don't remember me? Accelerate: ?? Tempest: ...I'll take that as a no. D: Accelerate: ...explanations, please. Negan: NOT UNTIL WE GET TEH REAL ONE! Tempest: (FALCON PUNCH) Honey, SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS! Negan: :\ Tempest: ANYWHO, this is Magma, Paradox, Torrent, Blitz, your family. Accelerate: ...I believe you have the wrong one. Negan: SEE! SHE JUST TOLD- Tempest: -_-" get the hell out, Negan. Negan: D: (disappears into the ground) Tempest, ANYWHO, Axelerate- Accelerate: WAIT. My name is Accelerate, now get it right. Tempest: ... Accelerate: (expressionless stare) Magma: (cuts in) 'ight, she's the wrong one, so we punish her. Accelerate: AHEM! I did not choose for Negan to bring me here. Magma: >.> That's just the way it works. Accelerate: -_-" Torrent: The only way to make sure we aren't revealed is to destroy all evidence, including fakes like you. Tempest: Come on guys, we can't jump to conclusions! Blitz: We can't take any risks either. Paradox? Paradox: (nods) Judgement may commence. Blitz: All in favor of destroying the fake? (Torrent, Blitz, and Magma all raise their hand) Blitz: And in favor of giving her a chance? (Only Tempest raises her hand) Blitz: Well then. Paradox? Paradox: (visor goes black) Blitz: Asleep during judgement. -_- Figures. Tempest: Don't disrespect your creator! Accelerate: ...so...is this a fight or a mouth-off? Blitz: You'll pay for insulting us. Magma: Three on one would hardly be fair... Blitz: But who said we WOULD be playing fair? Magma: Good point. >:D Blitz: (snaps fingers, and the scene shifts to the same battling arena that Negan used) Torrent, Magma, let's do this. (activates) Accelerate: o-o VS. Magma: >:D (activates, and fires) Accelerate: AXEL BUZZER! (flies between blasts, and slices through Magma like a giant razor) Magma: O_O (KA-BOOM BISH) Blitz: >.> Mai turn. (fires) Accelerate: ANDROMEDA BUZZER! (does a flip through the air, and rips a hole in Blitz's chest) Blitz: O_O (KA-BOOM BISH) Torrent: Impressive. (disappears) Accelerate: (glances around nervously) Blitz: (appears out of nowhere, wounds healed) >:D (puts Accelerate in a choke-hold) NOW! Torrent: (appears, and shoves Accelerate's face into a wall) Accelerate: x-x Magma: (wall molds into his figure) >:D (kicks Accelerate into the air) Accelerate: O_O (goes flying into the air) Blitz: NOVATIC FURY! (flies into the air, runs through Accelerate, and causes a huge explosion) Accelerate: (hits the ground HARD) Torrent: (hits the ground next to her, and pins her down with one foot) You're no match for us. Accelerate: O...rly... (sends a blast from visor into the air) Torrent: Ha. (catches the blast in his hand) Accelerate: o.o Magma: (bursts out of the ground, and Spinazu kicks Accelerate) Accelerate: (knocked through about 3 walls, then falls down) ugh... Torrent: (walks through) Accept defeat now, and it will be swift. Accelerate: (stands up) I don't think so. (begins glowing) Magma: Makes no difference. (activates) Blitz: Prepare for your annihilation. (activates) Torrent: You have had your last defeat. (activates) Accelerate: (visor flashes once, and a blast tears through teh ceiling) All three: o.o (a Mechtogan cloud appears overhead) Blitz: Oh no. (two Mechtogan fly through) Accelerate: O_O SAMURAI! DREAD! Samurai: (hits the ground first, causing a small rumble) MOTHER! :D (looks over at the Acceleraks, and emotion changes to rage) Who are these punks? Dread: (lands next to Accelerate) Does it really matter? We're gonna PWN these n00bs either way. Blitz: We'll see about that. Dread: >:D To be continued. Category:Blog posts